Drago Malfoy et la dernière quête teaser
by Mademoiselle Marple
Summary: TEASER future fic : Harry potter fait le choix de déserter à la veille de la bataille finale. Malgré cela, Voldemort est détruit... enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait. PwP ; Drarry


**Drago Malfoy ****et la dernière quête**

(teaser)

_**Disclamé** : Tout est à J. K. Rolling, sauf peut être la situation ^^ - Il s'agit en l'espèce d'un slash, donc homophobe s'abstenir._

_**Résumé** : Harry a fuit ses responsabilités avant la bataille finale. Malgré tout, Voldemort est défait... du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait._

**xxXXXxx**

C'est dans une pièce lumineuse, réchauffée par le doux soleil de mars qu'un couple s'enlaçait au creux d'un grand lit aux draps fraichement lavés. Les deux corps se mouvaient lascivement dans un ensemble... sexuel.

Trois coups sur le bois de la sombre porte en ébène firent alors écho dans la pièce sus-décrite et la voix rauque des étreintes (elles aussi rapidement dépeintes) de Drago Malefoy ordonna abruptement à l'impudent dont il connaissait déjà l'identité d'entrer alors que du même temps, il se sortait de sa couche, jetant au sol le corps tendre dans lequel il se perdait encore quelques secondes auparavant et ses draps n'est pas Malefoy qui veut.

C'est sur la superbe nudité et la virilité encore dressée du blond que le naïf Harry Potter ouvrit les battants de bois.

Les yeux écarquillés et fixement rivés sur l'imposante verge, le garçon ne pouvait une fois encore masquer son trouble qui se manifestait entre autre par un rougissement exagéré de son visage et de son cou ainsi que par le réveil inopiné de sa propre entre-jambe.

Euh... Malefoy, commença l'ancien griffondor au comble du malaise, tu m'as dit de te prévenir lorsqu'il serait huit heures... Je...

En effet, coupa le blond.

Ce dernier se retourna alors vers la troisième personne en présence qui se relevait, encore étourdie par son brusque rejet, et ni une ni deux, lui agrippa franchement les hanches. Sans ce soucier de l'éventuelle douleur causée, il plaqua durement la jeune femme à l'opulente poitrine contre l'une des colonnes de son lit à baldaquin, avant de se remettre à la trousser vigoureusement par derrière.

Les sons qui s'échappaient des lieux étaient de différentes natures. Le son rauque de la respiration du blond sous l'effort, le bruit de succion sur son membre, mais également les gémissements mêlant plainte et jouissance de la fille. Le lit aussi semblait couiner de plaisir alors que sous les poussées viriles, une poitrine féminine, moite de plaisir, claquait de part et d'autre de l'une de ses colonnes.

Enfin, il y avait Harry qui lui ne savait où se mettre et sanglotait à grand renfort de respirations sifflantes. Les images et les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit lui coupaient le souffle. Son corps était brulant et transpirant alors qu'il mouillait franchement ces sous-vêtements en réponse à sa peur et à son excitation.

Lorsqu'enfin, après sa longue besogne, Malefoy se fut copieusement vidé dans sa partenaire, il se retourna vers sa némésis, un sourire cruel et nasillard vissé aux lèvres. Content de lui, il fixa cette pauvre chose tombée à genoux et dont les pantalons révélaient l'inconvenant laisser-aller. À cette seule image, il sentait son corps s'échauffer à nouveau. Rien ne l'excitait plus que de se savoir vu par Harry et il en était d'autant plus efficace à en juger par sa partenaire, pourtant une professionnelle, qui s'était tout bonnement évanouie au terme de l'orgasme.

Traversant la chambre en trois grandes foulées, il releva l'autre garçon avant de le soulever. Faisant passer les jambes de ce dernier de part et d'autre de ses hanches, s'appliquant à frotter son sexe à nouveau au garde-à-vous contre l'entre-jambe humide de l'autre alors qu'il les menait tous deux dans la salle de bain de la chambre du brun qui se trouvait à l'opposée de la sienne, à l'autre bout du couloir, profitant ainsi plus longuement de la promiscuité de leurs deux corps et de l'air frais des parties communes.

Harry, quant-à-lui, avait enfouit son visage rouge et humide de larmes dans le cou du grand blond comme pour cacher son émoi et tentait de reprendre son souffle en respirant goulument l'odeur forte de Malefoy, mélange de celle du sexe et de son odeur naturellement virile.

**xxXXXxx**

_Voilà, cette scène de... sexe (il faut que j'ose appeler un chat un chat) est en fait un teaser pour une fic que j'espère publier un jour. En fait, cela fait de nombreuses années que je souhaite me mettre à 'écrire' (faut pas exagérer non plus), mais souvent, au bout de trois chapitre, mon inspiration se fane._

_En même temps, on va dire que le plus souvent, je commence à écrire sans savoir où je compte vraiment aller._

_Je pense être une fille avec pas mal d'imagination ; j'ai beaucoup d'idée de fics, mais il est vrai également que je n'ai pas le talent de créer une intrigue viable. Au bout de quatre page, j'ai épuisé mon stock..._

_Alors, j'espère que vous me soutiendrez un tant soit peu et qu'éventuellement vous prendrez le temps de me donner quelques idée, histoire que je ne devienne pas la reine du PWP..._


End file.
